


Moving Right Along

by ShadeofGreen



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Driving, Ficlet, Gen, Minor Injuries, Minor Violence, i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 11:36:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12189252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeofGreen/pseuds/ShadeofGreen
Summary: "It takes a real dick to stand in the middle of the road like that."(Or, a group of four friends are force to stop driving when they come across an unusual sight that's blocking their path.)





	Moving Right Along

**Author's Note:**

> I figure it's about time to publish this after letting it gather dust for a few months. All I can say is the summary while telling the truth, is in fact, misleading.
> 
> Please excuse any spelling mistakes, grammar mistakes, and ooc-ness. Canon may or may not have been thrown out the window for the ending.

“ **SUGAR HONEY ICE TEA**!”

With one sudden and panicky move, the blonde slammed their foot onto the breaks of the car. That in turn made the other three passengers hit their head onto the back of the front seats, or in the case of the person riding shotgun, the dashboard.

“Yancy!” The three other passengers glare at her, as they all rub their foreheads.

“I didn’t mean to do that. April, Big Red, Paris? Are you okay?”

“We’ll live,” answered Big Red, fixing one of her red curls. “But why you stop all of a sudden?”

Yancy points a finger to what was in front of their car. “What you make of this?”

The redheaded woman got up from her seat to get a better look. Either or of awe or -actually, she was just in awe- gave a low whistle. “This isn’t a sight you see every day.”

April quickly parts her bangs to the sides before speaking. “Of course not. It’s creepy as hell.”

There were four young male adults standing in the middle of the road, standing there idling and not talking to each other. The first one has raven-black hair that came straight from a cartoon character. The second one was a blond with hair that rivals chocobo feathers. The third one wore glasses, and his light brown hair –the bangs at least- were spike upwards. The fourth one had long black hair that look like a mullet, with a scar on his face.

“You know, we could always just run them over,” suggested Paris, sticking her head out from the passenger side window. “It can be a lesson they would never forget.”

“Now that’s just mean!” Yancy gave a stern look at her young friend. “Why on Eos would you say such a thing!”

“Why not?” answered Paris, throwing her arms up in irritation. “It takes a real dick to stand in the middle of the road like that. “

“Even then, we shouldn’t run them over,” stated Big Red, sitting down properly once again. “We should just drive around them and let do…whatever cryptic shit they’re doing.”

Yancy nodded her head in agreement, and begins to drive around the four men. The cartoon haired one, as if on instinct, runs in front of their direction, as if he did it on purpose. Not long afterwards, the other three follow him.

“Oh, I agree with Paris now. These guys are just _begging_ to be run over.” April crossed her arms and grumbled profanities under her breath.

“I’m sure there’s a reasonable explanation for it.” Yancy honks her horn at the men a few times, hoping to grab their attention. The four didn’t do anything, and continued to be statues in the middle of the road. With a sigh, Yancy began to drive around the four once more. The raven-haired one ran in front of them, with the others following suit. Yancy then tried going to go the other direction, with them following suit again. After a few minutes of getting road-blocked by the men, the blonde slams her head onto the steering wheel, and not long afterwards, started to sob.

“These guys are going to get it now.” Paris got out of the car and began to swing her arm.

* * *

The four didn’t know when they, for the lack of better word, blacked out. The last thing they remembered was leaving the original Crow’s Nest. Noctis said he wanted to go to the motel, and the other three got the idea they were going to stay the night there. The black outs always happen during these moments. When they came back too this time, they found a small brunette woman shaking her right hand as if she just punched someone, most likely Ignis, if him on the ground meant anything.

“Hey! What are you-” Noctis quickly duck right before the woman took a wild swing at him.

“OH, SO _**NOW**_ YOU DECIDED TO BE NORMAL AFTER I HIT ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS? IF THAT’S THE CASE, WHY WERE YOU FROZEN LIKE SHIVA’S TITS BEFORE, HUH? ARE YOU TRYING TO GET A DEATH WISH?” The small brunette was trying punch him right in the face, but a woman with red curly hair and a woman with the black hair got a good lock on her arms, and drag her back to the park car in front of them and pushing her inside the front seat.

“Sorry about our dear little friend!” screamed the blonde, as she sticks her head back inside the vehicle. “I hope you four have a pleasant day!”

The four men quickly ran out of the road and into the motel area. Not long afterwards, the car drove off into the night. The four waited for a few minutes in case the car came back.

Noctis, believing the car won't return, turns to look at his friends. “Do you know what that was about?”

Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis didn’t answer him. They were just as confused as he was.

With a sigh, Noctis and the others walked towards the front desk.

“Oh good,” said Prompto, “it’s been awhile since we last stayed at a motel.”

“Don’t count on it,” commented Gladio, as he and the others saw Umbra giving paw to Noctis before disappearing to where ever he went.

“Aw man! This is the third time he did this already!”

“Along with being the third time we blacked out,” blurted out Ignis, rubbing his right arm. “Whatever we did this time, I daresay we deserved what that young woman was trying to do to.”

Gladio shook his head. “I’m really hoping the next time it happens, we won’t end up dead.”


End file.
